1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transformer having a heat radiation function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a transformer is a device supplied with AC power from one circuit to transfer the power to another circuit by an electromagnetic induction action.
In the transformer, voltage is in proportion to a winding ratio wound on a primary coil and a secondary coil and current is in inverse proportion to the winding ratio (V1:V2=N1:N2=1/I1:1/I2).
In the case of an ideal transformer, 100% of energy conversion efficiency in which input power is equal to output power may be performed; however, various kinds of loss are actually generated in a transformer, which leads to degradation in conversion efficiency.
The loss is generated depending on a thickness and a material of a core, which is generally Hysteresis loss and Eddy current loss.
Describing it in more detail, the Hysteresis loss is a loss generated when the magnetic field generated by the magnetization characteristics of the core is transformed into the magnetic field having different directions, which is changed according to the material of the core, is proportional to the use frequency, and is proportional to 1.6 square of a magnetic line of force
Further, Eeddy current loss induces the induction voltage to the core of the transformer when the alternating magnetic flux flows in the core of the transformer. Therefore, the eddy current circling around the magnetic flux in a vertical direction to the alternating magnetic flux flows (Fleming's right hand rule), such that a Joule heat loss is generated in proportion to the square of Eddy current magnitude and the electric resistance of the core
Heat is generated due to the loss generated in the transformer and as a result, the transformer becomes broken due to the heat generated accordingly.